Warzone
by Garwins-Gloves
Summary: There was a reason Tyler always chose pink lace.


**So I'm back. This is just a one-shot for now, inspired by The Wanted song Warzone. It could potentially become more. Though I dearly love Reid, when I re-watched The Covenant, I realized how little screen time and how few lines Chace Crawford has as Tyler, and that provides so much room to grow a character. The same is true for Toby Hemingway, but I thought I'ld try something different. I don't own the characters, except for good old Kevin. Hopefully you enjoy this. Let me know if you'ld like me to continue. This story is set during the boys' Sophmore year.**

* * *

"Kira?" Tyler called. She had disappeared about twenty minutes ago, and Tyler had yet to find her again. He tapped the shoulder of Kevin, one of the guys on the swim team. "Hey man, have you seen Kira?"

Kevin scratched his head, careful not to spill his beer. "I think she went upstairs with Aaron."

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks man." He turned away and didn't see the pitying Kevin gave him.

Tyler made his way through the press of bodies. He looked up at the main staircase and saw it was packed with bodies. He sighed and turned, slowly making his way to a hidden door in the kitchen. Sometimes he hated living in such a big house, but right now he was thankful for the servants' stairs. He took them two at a time to the second floor. He walked past several couples plastered to each other. He was just about to stop and ask if they had seen Kira when he saw his room door was slightly open. He had locked it before the party and Kira was the only one with a key. Tyler grinned, then frowned as he got a sour feeling in his stomach. He shook it off and opened the door the rest of the way.

"So this is where you wan…" Tyler trailed off, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Kira was laying on her back in the middle of his bed, clad only in her pink lace bra and panties. That wasn't what knocked him speechless though. That was the work of Aaron Abbot, in just his boxer briefs, leaning over Kira with his mouth connected to hers.

Tyler, normally a peaceful person, was pissed as he flew across the room and knocked Aaron off the bed and onto the floor. Kira shrieked and Aaron recovered quickly.

"What the he…" Aaron cut off when he saw his attacker was Tyler. "Calm down man, I didn't mean any harm." Aaron put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

Tyler seethed. "Shut the fuck up." He grabbed Aaron and Kira's clothing and threw it out his window.

"The fuck Tyler!" Kira yelled.

Tyler turned and looked at her, his face cold. "We're done Kira. And you're going to walk out of here, letting everyone see what a slut you are."

Aaron puffed his chest up and went to stand in front of the bed. "Now listen here Simms…" He never saw Tyler's fist before it hit his jaw and knocked him out cold.

Kira screamed.

Reid, who had been in a hall closet with a rather buxom redhead, came running in. He took a moment to take in the scene, then pulled out his phone. "Pogue? Yeah I'm still here…No…No…Just come up to Ty's room…Nothing like that…You can grab him if you want…Yeah…Later." Reid snapped his phone shut and looked over at Tyler. "You chill man?"

Tyler shook his head as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah" he took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring at the smell of sweat and arousal. "Yeah I'm chill."

Pogue came running in but stopped so suddenly that Caleb, who'ld been following him, slammed into his back, causing them both to stumble.

The entire time, Kira was sitting on the bed, a sheet pulled over her, her eyes wide and her body curled up, trying to make herself as small as possible, hoping not to be noticed.

"What happened here?" Caleb asked, his tone making it clear he expected to be answered.

Reid gave Caleb a look. His eyes flashed with fire and Caleb heard Reid in his head, _Not now numbnuts_.

Caleb glared at Reid, but he paid no attention. "Hey Pogue, help me haul Aaron's sorry ass out of the house." Reid grabbed one arm and Pogue grabbed the other.

When Reid 'accidentally' let Aaron's arm slip and let his head crack on the floor before they made it out of the room, Caleb pushed him aside and helped Pogue drag Aaron into the hallway and then down the main staircase.

Kira squeaked when Tyler's eyes fell back to her.

"Get up."

Kira didn't move.

"GET UP!" Tyler yelled.

Kira stood up, dragging the sheet with her. He ripped it out of her hands.

"Get out." Tyler said softly.

Kira was frozen. "Tyler," her hands reached out, as if to hold him. "I'm sorry Tyler, I lo…"

"Don't you dare" he replied quietly, dangerously.

Reid was edging closer to a pissed off Tyler, but Tyler's eyes never left Kira.

"You aren't allowed to say that, not anymore."

Kira's face fell, her heartache plainly written on her face. "Tyler…" She reached out again, but Tyler took a step back.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Tyler snarled.

Kira's face changed, an ugly sneer crossing it. "Fuck you Tyler Simms. You're a horrible boyfriend, and Aaron's treated me better in the past three months than you have in the past three years."

Reid saw the change in Tyler's face a split second before it happened. Tyler's fist crashed into the wall beside Kira's head. She jumped and squealed. Tyler grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Tyler, you're hurting me" Kira whined.

"Too fucking bad," Tyler said coldly." He dragged her down the hallway and to the top of the main staircase. He looked over at Reid, who had followed them. "Would you get everyone's attention?"

Reid looked down and saw that Caleb and Pogue had gotten Aaron down the steps, but had stopped in the entryway and were looking up at Tyler who was holding a now struggling Kira.

"Tyler, please no. Don't do this. Please!" Kira begged.

Reid nodded to Tyler and closed his eyes as they flashed. He let out a piercing whistle.

All talking in the house stopped, and someone killed the music.

Tyler's eyes were full of pain, but his face was a cold mask as he spoke. He pushed Kira onto the step in front of him. "Thank you everyone, for your attention." Tyler spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the entryway, living room, kitchen, and second floor of the house. "I'ld like to introduce everyone to Kira Snider. Tonight we broke up, after three years together, because I found her and Aaron Abbot half-naked together, at my party, in my bed."

There were several gasps, and Kira was crying.

Tyler continued. "I just wanted to announce that I'm single, that Aaron is an asshole that can't keep his hands off of girls that are in relationships, and that Kira is now his slut." Tyler now looked at Kira, who was attempting to cover herself with her hands. "Kira Snider," she looked up at him, hope in her eyes that he would have mercy, that hope was soon dashed. "Get your skank ass out of my house."

Kira ran down the steps, hiding her face. Aaron had finally woken up, though he was still a little groggy. He watched Kira run past him through the entryway and out the door. The door was still open and Pogue pushed Aaron through the door with his foot. "Get your home-wrecking ass out of here." Caleb slammed the door shut, but he didn't look happy.

Everyone's eyes were still on Tyler. "Now that they're gone, let's really get this party started!"

Reid, sensing that Tyler was done, spoke up, "Turn that music back up, get me some Tequila, and three beautiful girls to drink that Tequila off of!"

Everyone cheered and the music resumed. Reid walked down the stairs with Tyler, his arm around his shoulders. Caleb and Pogue met them at the bottom.

"Come on Baby Boy," Caleb slapped Tyler on the back, "Let's get you smashed."

Reid and Pogue looked at Caleb in surprise. He shrugged. "We can talk tomorrow, right now, Tyler needs some fun."

Reid nodded. "Damn straight." He grabbed a bottle of Patron that someone was walking by with. "Here Baby Boy, now let's find a girl for you to drink this off of."


End file.
